Naruto: Clouds of Fear
A watcher Indo Huiyo saw Viper, "It looks like it's him." Sereitou came up, "Sereitou? Here? And...what are those blades he's talking about?" "Sereitou's willing to guard this things to the death it seems." Indo said. "Man, this Viper is a real jerk." He activated Sharingan, "It looks like things are going to heat up here real fast." Confrontation Viper Uchiha had infiltrated the Kitsune Realm. He was one of the Kagekenin. Now he must find Seireitou Hyuga. A large amount of Kitsunes had sense Viper and came to where he was. They all attacked him. Viper merely glanced at them, blowing them all away, "Bring me Gokage Sennin or die." At that moment Seireitou Hyuga appeared. "It was about time one of you came here, hunting down the Blades of Absolute Creation, you cant control their power" "On the contrary I can. It is you who cannot control them. Hand it over and die will you?" said Viper as he began to crouch. He drew his blade and it started to emit a golden white chakra from it. "KyuubiTaishou is my partner, not just a tool, your just another Akatsuki" Seireitou said "I Reject" and all the Kitsunes were healed and brought away from the two. Viper pulled the giant fan off of his back. "You're partner will be coming with me then, boy." Viper smirked, "Hahaha and a interesting technique is your Rejection of Fate, however I'm about to redefine "fate" for you." And with that Viper used Shinra Tensei, pulling the legendary sword from Seireitou's hand and placing it in a golden scabbard on Viper's waste. The sword immediatly burned Viper's scabbard and his hand and came right back to Seireitou's hand. "Haha, i told you, im the master of this sword, you cant just steal it, you big-headed loser, your just like that loser, Madara." The burns healed instantly. "Your the idiot, my intention wasn't to steal it that easily, but you will soon see." Viper looked up at Seireitou and in a split second, was behind him and kicked him away. The clone diappeared and the real seireitou appeared right behind Viper. "You are..... too slow" seireitou said as a million clones appeared around viper instantly. Seireitou crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Your move.. Viper" The Battle for KyuubiTaishou begins Viper smiled, "Im faster than you Seireitou,if you'll notice I've already moved!" said Viper as the body Seireitou was standing behind flickered and vanished. Viper then used the Shapeshifting Technique and changed his fan into a KyuubiTaishou. "I learned the abilities of KyuubiTaishou by 'stealing it' for a moment. Like your sword, this one obeys only me. Seireitou continued to cross his arms and seemed unimpressed at all. "A fake never matches the original, you power-hungry beast" and with seireitou opened his eyes and activated Mangekyou Kagegan. "Bring it you weak slowpoke" "Seireitou, this is no fake. This is the real thing thanks to my jutsu." Viper countered. "Well, lets find out" seireitou used his Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God to summon 8 more bodies. Two of them being the weilders of both Soul Edge and Saitatsu. "Well, lets see how you fare against all 3 of the Blades of Absolute Creation." "Hmm hmm hmm. I will fare well" he said, using first, Shadow Clone Technique and then Shapeshifting Technique creating real copies of all the Kagekenin, "Lets begin." he said. Seireitou vs the Kagekenin "You are nothing but a load" said seireitou as the pein-seireitou used Shinra Tensei to blow all the bodies towards seireitou and he used Kitjutsu: Raijuu and destroyed all the fakes. "You pathetic weakling copier" The clones reappeared next to Viper, "Ha! Says the one who had to use his best moves already.", Viper engaged Seireitou with his sword, aided by the clone of Urai Hoshigaki, who wielded TorSanbi. Both were already blade fighting Seireitou now. Seireitou used his Raijuu again and destroyed all the clones again. "Nothing to it" and then the Haizo-seireitou used his blood powers to control the blood within Viper's body to control his movements. "Fall to their power" said seireitou, hands still crossed. Viper merely glanced at Seireitou's other bodies blowing them away, "Useless, I have enjoyed fighting you Seireitou. But you're childish nonsense is really annoying." Viper glanced over at Seireitou revealing his Sharingan, "This is the end Gokage Sennin." "Very well, time to stop kidding around" said seireitou as he activated his Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan and used Forbidden Jutsu: Infinite Shadow Paths of God to summon a million bodies all around Seireitou. The Ryun-seireitou, Tora-seireitou, Rokudou-seireitou, Minkai-seireitou and the Haizo-seireitou all appeared next to seireitou. "Tiem to die, leader of Kagekenin The Fight gets Serious Viper recognized Ryun, but said nothing. He weaved a few signs the shouted, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" trapping the million bodies and compressing the ground around them, preventing them from moving, then he used his Subdue Technique, which prevents Seireitou from make clones anymore (not bodies just clones). Viper then punched Seireitou sending him flying away from his bodies and that was followed by Amaterasu, burning Seireitou with unholy black flames. All the bodies disappeared and reappeared above in the sky, floating. Seireitou was also there, undamaged in the slightest. "Amaterasu, thats you best!!, pity" seireitou then had every clone use Raijuu and a the Heaven's Seal spread on Seireitou body. Viper blew away the Raijuu's with Shinra Tensei. Then, he too, let his Heaven's Seal spread to level 1. Viper again used Shinra Tensei, pulling Seireitou towards him then slashed him with his giant fan, quickly flipping around and kicking Seireitou back into the air. And then it dawned on him, "I know how to defeat your bodies!" he yelled in triumph as he ready a few hand signs. Seireitou immediatly used Mugendou Sennin Mode and gathered all the bodies to fuse with him. His seal had spread to Lv.1 and he appeared undamaged still. "Come on, you cant beat me, and this is the guy who wants to rule the 5 nations, yeah right" Viper used his level 2 seal making him virtually and angel. He looked down with disgust on Seireitou, "It's about time we wrap things up, I have figured out a way to defeat you, you have already lost." and with that he activated his Delta Sharingan. Finishing things up... Well, its time to do it, "Master Rokudou, i know this is for Myoken only, but now" seireitou charged his energy and released his Seal of Hyakuji and grew 2 large wings and his golden seal spread around. "Lets finish this up, you loser" Viper raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't improve your chances." he said closing his left eye and forming a hand seal. "This is the greatest jutsu in the history of Uchiha!" he said. "Bring it, Uchiha!" said Seireitou as he awakened his gift from Yhvh, the Tenshugan. With a down ward motion Viper used his fan to release a Holy Wind, then he pulled out two Kunai and gashed Seireitou's left eye out completely. Seireitou shrieked in pain but could not replace himself due to Viper's earlier jutsu. Viper then screamed, "Kamui!!!" and a dimension hole opened and shut, cutting Seireitou's arm off. Viper landed, "Oops, sorry that must of hurt." The arm and body transformed into cherry blossoms and his voice came from every where, "Haha, it didnt hurt in the slightest, and another thing, you fell for my genjutsu" Viper frowned and dispelled the illusion, "Idiot, I have the most powerful Sharingan in existence. Genjutsu is useless." Viper the appeared behind Seireitou, "Kamui." he whispered. A dimension hole opened, "Now is your last chance Hyuga, charge up your last move and come." Seireitou once again burst into cherry blossoms, "im telling you, hahahaha, you were in my genjutsu from the minute the kitsunes attacked you, you fool, hahaahha, the sharingan isnt all its cracked up to be, even in your sockets." Just then Viper froze, he felt something beyond the Genjutsu. Is is Seireitou?!! No, no, even bigger! Someone is coming...and they have unspeakable power!! Got to wrap this up! Viper again frowned, "And I'm telling you this Genjutsu is having no effect. I can see through the things that make up illusions. So I'll give you one last chance to charge up your last attack. I've had the ability to kill you from the beginning, I was only having fun, so charge it up or I'll end it now." Nightmare Come True! A Strange Power Is Felt "Fine pushy, im tired of having fun as well" said seireitou as he appeared in front of Viper, he started to feel a great force that shook even him, "Is this "him", no its too early, i havent told Ryun yet, well i need to stop fooling around with this guy!!" seireitou charged up his Hyakuji Rasengan with a powerful golden aura even blinding Viper. "Lets go Viper, lets see yours!" Just as Viper was about to attack, his felt a wave of cold air come over him, Holy Heavens!!! There is two powers now!! One is coming right for us! The other is darker, much more evil, that one is not moving yet, but it came out of no where. Viper charged up one last, "Kamui!!! Come Seireitou!" Seireitou opened one of the gates and moved super fast, dodgeing the Kamui and stricking Viper and blew him away, "Now GET OUT OF MY WORLD!!" Seireitou activated his Kitjutsu: Fox Portal while Viper was blown away and sent Viper back to the real world and then he closed the portal. "Now, i need to find out whats the deal with this power, i mean, now there's 2 of them, one has to be "him" but the other, Hikaru?" Viper somehow returned, this time only to be stopped by a gut punch, by none other than Ryun Uchiha. Ryun flipped around and sliced Viper across the chest then sent him back to the real world...permenatly. "Hello, Seireitou." Ryun said almost glowing with power. Seireitou smiled, "Ryun!, listen i have to tell you something!" "If it's about big, bad and ugly. I already know." Ryun said sheathing his sword. "Good, so you know about Myoken, his power is getting stronger and...... why are you even here anyway?" Seireitou said as he sheathed his blade. Ryun closed his eyes and smiled, "Well when Itachi couldn't find you in Otogakure, He got worried and I was sent to find you. I sensed your fight and thought I'd pop in." Ryun said laughing. Seireitou gave a small laugh. "Why was Itachi looking for me anyway?" Reunion Ryun's eyes became dots, "Well, uh, he was..uh...gonna tell you about...um, Myoken." Seireitou was confused, "what was that, he seems totally different then before, has he gained a.... no impossible, he doesnt wield a Tailed Blade or Absolute Creation Blade?" "Ok, well then, has he prepared the Anbus for battle, and has he also warned Hikaru yet?" "No but I will later, he isn't that dangerous." Ryun said calmly, putting his had on Tentouken his Shadow Blade. "You dont get it, only the Blades of Absolute Creation, together can beat him, and not just beat him, but seal him" Seireitou said puting his hand on KyuubiTaishou. Ryun sighed, "Hey Seireitou, you didn't happen to sense another power other the Myoken did you?" Ryun asked. "Well yeah i did, it was almost as strong as me, i wasnt paniked but i though it was Hikaru, why do you ask?" said Seireitou. Ryun opened his eyes revealing a Sharingan, one that pierced the soul, immediately his power shot up, air pressure went up, and some nearby vases shattered. The very Kitsune Realm trembled. His new power level was even with Seireitou's, "This is only 1/4th of my true power and, 1/6th of my full power if that makes sense." Ryun said, his voice growing deep. "Thats pretty good but.." said Seireitou as his power grew giganticly, and shook the entire Kitsune Realm and its corresponiding galaxy. The foxes cuddled in fear. "This is about a tenth of mine, Ryun" Ryun haad troubling breathing while next to Seireitou. "You dont really think that Viper dude had even the slightest chance to beat me, right?" Ryun smiled, "Of course not, he got the cold sweats when he felt me, however he might be able to capture KyuubiTaishou. Again that is just speculation." A split second later and Tora, Itachi, and a young boy appeared. Ryun put the boy on his shoulders, "Hey ya Luke." Ryun said patting his son on the head. Then he turned his attention back to Seireitou, "So whats the plan?" "Hahaha, same old Ryun, doubting my power, but anyway, lets get down to business. Myoken's power is breaking free and his servants, "Nyorai", "Ryoku", and "Shokou" are using their powers to free him from the Pole Star. Our mission is to stop them at their ritual place, the Temple of Life's End before they succede, but first" said Seireitou as he looked at Itachi. "We need to get Hikaru and of course, alert the other Absolute Creation weilders, Minkai Zokatakei and Haizo Hyuga." Plans Itachi thought for a moment, "Sure we'll alert them as well. Anything else Seireitou?" "Good" and with that Seireitou looked back at Ryun. "i spoke with both Yhvh and Rokudou, and they told me that we are the Existance's Last hope, so here is what we will do, we will, you and me, go to the Temple of Life's End to stop these 3, which shouldnt pose a problem for us, and after that, we need to alert Rokudou about the 3 guys and start making a plan to seal Myoken somewhere else, because for someone stronger then even Yhvh, he cant be destroyed, only sealed permanently within somewhere with the help of a powerful jutsu i created called the Forbidden Sealing Art: Absolute Seal of Evil, only this, fueled by the power of all 3 Blades of Absolute Creation, is enough to seal Myoken, after he is weakened while in the Star.", "any questions?" "Ya," Ryun said, "Will we have to fight this Myoken freak?" "There is a possibility that we do have to fight him, and thats why i have the Seal of Hyakuji on standby and....." seireitou looked at Ryun with a smile, "Thats why we're here, right, Ryun?" Ryun smiled and Tora came over and put his hand on Ryun shoulders and said, "No, thats why we're here." he said with a grin. Seireitou smiled but then slightly frowned and said, "Tora, i know that you are important to Ryun so thats why i say this to all of you that only me, Ryun, Hikaru, and the other 2 Absolute creation users can fight this guy" Tora half smiled and looked at Ryun, "Heh heh, sorry Seireitou, but I'm going with Ryun, he is important to me too and what could of cous...brother would I be if I let him fight tall, dark and ugly alone?" At this Ryun laughed and turned to Seireitou, "Tora has gotten stronger too, give a chance he'll be ok." Ryun said. Seireitou sighed, and said "Well i cant stop you, fine, but im warning you, this guy is a god, beyond even Yhvh, but...." seireitou smiled, "Power or no power, we are gods too, in one way or another" seireitou then looked the sun with a tear in his eye. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go and DEFEAT MYOKEN!"